Sun and Moon
by Jay Foren
Summary: They were just like their countries, as different as the sun and moon, yet as close as sisters.


They were born in the same room at the same time

You could see what they were to be like at a very early age, Daisy Sarasa, barely three minutes old, squirming in her mother's arms while Peach Toadstool sat to her left in her's looking frail, easy to break. Each was born with a head full of luscious hair, Peach's blonde, so blonde it looked like there may be some blue somewhere on her head, and Daisy's auburn red, at some points, some lights, so bright it looked like flames, in the dark as dull as brown.

Boths features were soft and round, little circles for the eyes and rounded cheeks with tons of baby fat.

Then there were the eyes. The eyes of the purest blue, of the seas and the skies. As they both got older the eyes showed the true ice of their souls. In truth it wouldn't have mattered what colour their eyes were, they all would have shown a characteristic of them. Green, jealousy of each other, silver, metallic carelessness, brown, rejecting, hazel, ever changing.

Peach never let anyone in, her emotions were her own, and no one needed to know them.

"A queen, even a young princess like me, must show happiness even in times of despair."

Daisy, just like Peach, didn't like to show emotions. There were times when she'd just sit there and stare into space, and think she was somewhere else, anywhere else then where she was.

She didn't talk to people she didn't know, didn't look me in the eyes. She never was shy, just too quick to judge people by what she saw, the way they walked for example.

Peach was always thrilled to meet new people, happy when people came from far away. Ambassadors, kings, representatives, she'd talk to them all, hear their tales from afar. It was her duty to her kingdom, and she had a kingdom therefore a duty, to know these people, understand these people, so she may establish peace with them later.

They played catch sometimes, Daisy and Peach. They had a big blue ball the colour of their eyes. The frozen calmness of water. They liked to imagine that it was as big as the moon, that by twirling the moon and its gravity pull, they were holding the earth in their hands, were more important than anyone else.

They'd throw it up as high as they could, the sun making those ice blue eyes glint almost innocently. Peach would catch it with two hands, drop it often. She'd hold it for a second, almost unsure what to do with it, then throw it underhand back.

Daisy would catch it with one hand; twirl it slightly like it was the globe, the world and its entire people in her hands. She'd throw and overhand pitch at Peach often hitting her. At other times Peach would dodge just in time, fall in the dirt.

"You shouldn't play boy sports anymore. An elegant princess like you isn't fit out for them."

"You're not a boy either."

"No, but I'm a tough girl."

And Daisy clung to those words her entire childhood, and in truth Peach wanted nothing more than those harsh words set out before her as well.

Elegant Princess.

Tough Girl.

These sentences never stopped them though, only pushed them further. They taught them to try their hardest.

Daisy became an accomplished Kart racer. She played every sport imaginable, yet was unable to find a worthy competitor.

Peach's public manners were a competition in itself. She'd get offended if someone forgot to say even Thank-you. After all she was a beautiful and elegant princess, she deserved respect!

At 14 they started to get together weekly to discuss the latest gossip.

"Eww! Guess what? This ugly old man, he's like nine years older than me, told me I'm cute. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him off."

It turns out that was exactly what she did. The man marched away, never to return.

At 17 the kidnappings begun and Daisy was thoroughly disgusted. After all a giant turtle had kidnapped her best friend! And even worse? His name was bowser. What kind of name was that?

"I am fitfully disgusted. I may have to never speak to her again."

In Bowser's castle, Peach had been devastated. She had been deserted and left to rot in a mouldy dungeon.

With that she came to her first realization.

She looked at herself in a mirror left for her, probably to make her miserable, her hair was messed up, she was missing one shoe and one glove, the remaining glove only had on finger on it, and her dress was ripped in many places.

"I am not as elegant as I once thought, nor am I relatively important. My sister Grace, with that of a swan, can care for the palace. My friend Daisy can find new friends, my parents have new daughters. I am nought but a spot that can be filled."

Over the next month, no one but the stupid, fat, gloating turtle came.

"You're disgusting. Did you know that?

"Excuse me Princess Toadstool?"

Then she came to the second realization. Her selfish, mean ways were nothing like a princesses. That turtle was probably better. He had said excuse me right? She . . . she could be more disgusting then him.

She quickly apologized. And with that she swore she would no longer act the way she had.

Eventually a hero did come, two of them actually, a tall one and a short one. To her disappointment they both had curly cue moustaches.

"C'mon aLuigi!"

"WooHoo aMario!"

They both had accents she did not know, spoke oddly.

But in the end it didn't matter. They beat Bowser and released her. She thanked them, kissed them on the cheek, and thanked them again. Just as a good princess should.

"I'm sorry my princess if you got the wrong idea, but Bowser stole my hat. I came to retrieve it. Thought I'd free you as well."

She ignored the comment and scolded him for saying I not we and forgetting his brother, as he told her, Luigi. Then she invited them back to the castle and after exchanging formalities with her parents (Who hadn't even known she was gone.) took them to see Daisy.

"Hey Daisy! Meet the newest citizens of the Mushroom- Sarasaland Kingdoms!"

"They're different."

"It takes a different type of person to save a princess from a fire breathing turtle!"

Daisy ran forward and threw her arms around Peach.

"Thank You. Thank you for being alright."

And in the end they both died in that same room together. The same room where they were born.


End file.
